Rocko
'Rocko '''is the tritagonist of ''The Pebble and the Penguin. He is Hubie's best friend and a rockhopper penguin. Background Physical Appearance Personality Rocko is a funny and sarcastic Rockhopper Penguin who does not like lies. Role in Flim ''The Pebble and the Penguin'' To begin with his role, in the Misery boat scene, Rocko is fighting men for his struggle to freedom, but failed as one of the men throws him back to his cage and lock him up. Rocko's only wish is to spring out from his captivity to freedom. He asked other penguin in cages for busting out from the ship, which they refuse, except Hubie who wants to tag along with him, all because he is desperate to return home at Antarctica by reclaiming Marina before Drake marry her first. Of course at first Rocko can't accept Hebie's request due to his thought of Hubie being "too dump", until after being amused by Hubie's comical accident, he let him join the freedom party as he give him a tip on how to outsmart the human to their freedom. During feeding time, both Rocko and Hubie succeed as the spread out from their cages while being by men, but two penguin ends up make their escape their escape from Misery. A day later, as two penguin ends up in the tropical beach, Rocko tells Hubie about his dream; he wish he could fly like other birds, much to Hubie's amusement as he give him a point that penguin can't fly, in which Rocko dislike being laughed at. After his failed attempt to fly, Hubie told him a story about a penguin named Waldo, who knows anything about flying, which amazed Rocko and decided invite Hubie for his help to guide him back to Antarctica. After stopping at the small island, Rocko made his discovery of the ledge, which he calls it "an authentic, ancient aviarial airstrip", and climbs up to trying again to fly, ignoring Hubie's warning. But, again, Rocko fails as he falls off to the small island. Hubie tries to help him, but Rocko's rudeness leads Hubie to leave him behind, until Rocko stops him and warns him about the dangers of the orca (or killer whale), much to relieved Hubie as he please him to be his friend, but Rocko refuse as he hates him, much he hates killer whales which lead two penguins to decide to slit up after the orca leaves, until they seek shelter after being frighten by the lighting bolt. The next day, Hubie and Rocko gazes the iceburg far away realizing the first sight back to Antarctica. However, Rocko is steamed after Hubie told him the truth about Waldo is nothing but a fictional character, which he lied to Rocko to point him away home. But Rocko is not pleased over Hubie's lie as he attempts to attack him, but ends up laughing, as he praises Hubie's determination to get back to Marina. Their journey continues on, where Rocko starts to train Hubie to fight off Drake for Marina, until they decide to dive into the seal's hole to have lunch. But after escaping from the leopard seal, Rocko is angered at Hubie over their peril by him trying to reclaim a pebble for Marina, but Rocko laughs as he call Hubie '"amazing", much to amazed Hubie. However Rocko dose not wanna tell Hubie a truth that he likes him, until after the musical number "I Got Me a Friend", Rocko decide to befriend him. After Rocko trains Hubie to become a fighter and then successfully fights off the leopard seal, the two finally made to Antarctica, but must to escape from the group of hungry orcas to the nearby iceburg for their safety. However, Rocko decide to sacrifice himself to stop the killer whales, after let Hubie to go off by his own to safe himself. Later, after Hubie defeated Drake for Marina's rescue, Rocko survive from the orcas, much it joys Hubie, until Drake survives from his defeat and give his last attack on the two, but missed. Rocko finally got able to fly at last, after saving both Hubie and Marina from Drake's falling lair. Returning to the other flocks of penguins, Rocko retrieves Hubie his pebble, that he lost earlier at the killer whales'attack, and tells him to give it to Marina, which Hubie did. At the end of the movie, Rocko is seen teaching Hubie and Marina's chicks to fly. Gallery Peng11.jpg Pebbleandthepenquin.jpg Trivia *He's played by James Belushi. *His species is a Northern Rockhopper Penguin. *He doesn't like fibs. *Rocko was rumored to be the movie's deuteragonist. This isn't true as Marina has as much plans as Hubie. * When Rocko "flies" at the end, this is pure on-screen fiction, as it's a world-renowned fact that penguins are among a lot of birds that can't fly. Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Birds Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Living characters Category:Penguins Category:Tritagonists Category:Wise Characters Category:Revived characters